Derek,Casey?
by 1-800-I-heart-Checkers
Summary: Derek and Casey together like all the other storys you read but Mines well different....Youll just have to read it....
1. Chapter 1

Oh Derek you have no Idea

"**Derek, Casey?"** Said a soft voice as Nora peeked in Casey's room.

It was pitch black in her room and nothing could be seen but the shape of Casey lying on her bed. "Yeah" Casey said trying to make it seem like she just woke up.

"Where's Derek?" Nora asked suspiciously.

"**I don't know. Why Would I care?**" Casey Snapped.

"**I don't know just thought I'd ask ill got look down stairs then"** Nora said as she closed her.

"**Ohhh…that was a close one**" Derek said rolling out from under the bed.

**"One last kiss for the night and you should go to your room before my mom caches on about us"** Casey said concerned.

Derek kissed her forehead, then her lips and said, **"I hope I did good tonight. So what'd I get?"**

**"You got a B tonight but maybe you can get an a tomorrow night? Midnight? Here?"** Casey said already knowing the answer.

**"I wouldn't miss it for the world"** he said leaving the room.

**"Derek! There you are, I've been looking for you. Why where you in Casey's room?"**

Nora asked claming to Derek's surprise.

**"Oh, She heard me in the hall and called me in to tell me you where looking for me**" He said nervously.

**"Ok…Well it's late you need to get some sleep… Derek are you getting sick? Because you burning up"**. Nora said in her I'm concerned Voice.

**"Oh, no I'm Fine Just tired Imma Imma go to bed now good night"** he said as he nervously walked in to his room and shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm new at this so PLEASE be patent

Italics are Derek's thoughts 

"Derek Wake Up!" Casey screamed from the doorway.

"Just five more minutes please," he mumbled as he rolled over

"No, you can't have five more minutes because if you do you'll be five minutes late to school" she said in her "smart" voice.

"I don't care I just wanna sleep" he said as he put the pillow over he's head.

"Well fine" Casey sighed.

She walked over to his bed lifted up the pillow and kissed him lightly on the ear.

He turned his head and said "ok ill get up"

"Ok… I'll be waiting downstairs for you" She said leaving his room.

Down stairs everyone was sitting around the table eating breakfast and talking about how lizzy had just got the highest grade in her Math, English, and Social Studies classes when Derek walked down the stairs, sat down at him place at the table.

"So Derek your not going to ask like a major jerk off at actually eat like a civilized human being." Casey said with a smirk.

"Why are you being mean to after I got my first B last night?" Derek asked with his signiture smrik.

Casey sunk in her sit worried about what he had started.

"Derek you got an B? Congragulations!" Nora said clapping.

"what was it on" Goerge asked with his mouth full of food.

"It was on a science paper" Derek said shoveing food in his mouth.

"Yeah right, Derek. You probably just payed someone to do it for you" casey said as she ran up to brush her teeth.

Derek stood up and run after her while screaming "imma brush my teeth to then we'll be out for school."

He walked into the bathroom shut the door and put hes arms around Caseys hips and kissed her neck lightly.

My chapters are short Only one page long each out but give me ideas for this story so I can continue them


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews

"Derek Imma need a ride to school!!" Casey yelled running down the stairs into the garage.

Derek ran down after her and opened her door allowing her in and shutting it after she got in. He walked around he car put their things in the trunk and got in the drivers side.

"What do you wanna listen to?" Casey asked

" I don't what ever you want." Derek said putting his hand on her thigh.

Casey turned the knob tell she found there song playing on some random station.

**The words have been drained from this pencil  
Sweet words that I want to give you  
and I can't sleep…I need to tell you...goodnight  
**

"Its ower song babe" Derek said as he pulled the car over and turned up the radio.

They danced on the side of road till the ended.

**_When we're together I feel perfect  
When I'm pulled away from you I fall apart  
All you say is sacred to me  
Your eyes are so blue, I can't look away as we lay in the stillness  
You whisper to me, Lady, marry me, promise you'll stay with me  
Oh you don't have to ask me, you know you're all that I live for_**

_**You know I'd die just to hold you, stay with you  
Somehow I'll show you that you are my night sky  
I've always been right behind you  
Now I'll always be right beside you**_

So many nights, I've cried myself to sleep  
Now that you love me, I love myself  
I never thought I would say that  
I never thought there'd be you

Derek helped her back in car gave her a long kiss and got in. He held her hand the rest of the ride.

At school, Derek was walking in the hall way when:

"What do you think your doing!?!?!?" came a loud voice from a classroom.

"Shhh…..Someone well hear us you have to be quite." A manly voice said.

"but this is wrong, get away from me?!?!"

"That sounds like……………CASEY!" Derek said running into the room.

"Casey!"

Haha got to wait tell next chapter to find out what happens


	4. Chapter 4

Ready to find out what happened???? Here you go….

"Derek!"

"Thank goodness its you!" She said running over to him in just her shirt.

"What did he do to you?!!!???!!" Derek yelled pushing her behind him.

"Why does it matter to you….shes not your girlfriend and shes my toy and I need my toys to play with so back of." said the guy about dereks build.

"Derek lets just go, I wanna get outta here" Casey said tugging on his shirt.

"No Casey I have to do something go get your clothes while I take care of him" he said staring at the unknown teenager standing before him.

"Ok" Casey whispered as she ran off to get her clothes.

Derek pulled up his sleves and takled the unknown guy to the floor punching him in the face. Derek finelly got up when he felt it was done and the guy lay bleeding on the floor by that time Casey had all of her clothes back on.

"Derek!" She said running over to get a big hug crying on his shoulder.

"Oh Casey Im so sorry" he said squeezing her tight.

"Derek you came just in time he didn't have time to do anything but grab me everywhere" she said starting to cry more.

"Come on Case" He said picking her up and carrying her to the office.

They said they had been thought enoght for 1 day and should go home and rest and they would do something about the guy who did this to her.

As he was carrying her out to the car she said:

"Derek stop" right as they got to the car.

He did what she asked and put her down.

"Why" he asked "whats wrong?"

She sat on the trunk and pulled him close hugging him and slowly she started to lean back until she was laying on her back making out with him. He picked her up and placed her in the cars front passinger seat but continued to kiss her soft lips and carress her shoulders.

"Derek?" She said wispering thought the kisses.

"yes" he answered back

they stoped kissing and she said:

"I don't wanna wait anymore no-ones home and I think.." He cut her off with a long wet kiss and said "I love You"

Will she say it back?????


	5. Chapter 5

"Derek" she whispered in his ear.

"Please say you love me to" he said under his breath.

"Derek" She said again looking him in the eyes face pale as a goust.

He looked at her then down at her feet where there was a puddle of blood.

"Oh my God!" he whispered jumping in the drivers side and starting the car.

"Casey it will be ok, I promise," He said punching the gas.

"Babe" she said looking over at him

"Yes" he said looking back

"I love you," she said slowly passed out.

"No!" He screamed, "wake up Casey Wake up!!"

At the hospital:

"Nora MacDonald's your daughter is in room A 205 with a young man" A nurse said pointing in the direction of the room.

"A young man?" Nora thought, "It must be Derek."

The door opened slowly as Nora entered the room.

"Derek what happened?" she asked

"I don't know he said slowly we where driving home when I noticed a pool of blood on the floor of the car and she was passed out, so I automatically turned around and brought her here, is she going to be ok?" He asked concerned.

"I don't know the doctor said she was still running some tests but would have them done in about an hour, so in the mean time why don't you go down stairs and tell gorge and the others what's going on" she said starring at her motionless daughter.

Derek walked over to Casey brushed her forehead and kissed it lightly before leaving the room. He walked down stairs and told them what happened, Lizzy started to cry and George held her. "When can we see her?" George asked as he pulled Lizzy on his lap.

"I don't know she's sleeping right now and I don't think she needs to be woke." He said politely.

"Im going to upstairs for a minute ill be back" he said starting to walk to the staircase as Lizzy jumped off Georges lap and ran towards him.

"I'm going with you, I wanna she her" She said a stern voice.

"Ok fine, but you need to be quite and don't mess with anything in the room"

"I wont," She said running in front of him as if she knew where she was going.

"You just ran past it," he said laughing

She turned around and followed him in the room.

"Casey! Are you ok?" she asking forgetting that she was asleep.

"Shhhhh" Derek and Nora Said in unison

"She sleeping remember what I said," Derek pointed out to her and he walked over and sat next to her on the hospital bed. He leaned in to her ear and whispered, "I love you"

"Derek" She said tiredly opening her eyes.

The door opened swiftly as the doctor entered the room.

"It seems you daughter was raped and started bleed right after it happened but it got heavier as the time passed its good you got her here when you did otherwise she might not be with us today"

Derek leaned in and Gave Casey a kiss on the lips.

"Derek what the hell are you doing?" Nora asked.

"Its been going on for months now Nora but you just had no clue" he said looking at her shocked facial expression.


	6. Chapter 6

In the waiting room

"Derek, George, and Nora, Are you here for Casey MacDonald's?" a nurse asked.

"Yes, Why do you ask the Doctor said she is going to be released any thing now" Derek said confused.

"Well it seems that Casey has told me some things about what's been going on between she step brother and her," she said glancing at Derek

"Oh, no" he whispered

"And what was that" George asked the nurse.

"She told me that…"

"imma go sit with Casey" Derek interrupted right before running up the stairs.

"What did she tell you" George asked wondering why Nora wasn't so concerned

"She said they have been having intercourse for the past 2 months almost every night" She said starring at George.

"What that's nuts that cant be true?" He said in disbelief.

At home

Derek Opened the door to Casey room She was sitting there on her bed with a lit candle on her bedside table.

"Casey, Why did you tell the nurse about us?" he asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Look Derek we can't go on like this. Its wierding out the family and I don't wanna get pregnant," She said as she pulled down the blankets and get under them.

"Casey if it makes you feel better I'll go get rubbers," He said opening the door.

"Derek" She wined

He went in his room and got a condom out of a box in he's sock drawer.

"Casey I got one as he said closing the door again.

"Casey where are you?" He said looking around for her.

"Derek are you blind? Im standing by the window? She said talking to him like he's stupid

"Oh sorry wait are you…. naked?" He asked confused.

"Yeah so what that's what you wanted isn't it?" She said walking toward him.

"Well yeah but I wanted to do that?" He said looking her up and down

She put her hands on his neck and pulled him closer to him

"I thought you said you didn't want to do this anymore?" He said starring at he breasts.

"Well tonight's the last night so make it good," She whispered in his ear undoing he's pants.

"Casey"

"Don't talk "

"But Case listen"

She put her figure to his lips and pulled him down on top of her on the bed

"Derek I want you to do to me what You always wanted me to do"

"Casey I want you to trust me"

"I do why"

She said thrusting her hips against his

Derek got up (now naked) and locked the door

"Casey Your going to scream im going to do you so hard so wild youll scream and whine and want more " He said getting back on top of her

"Good Derek, I want you to make me scream and i allwayz want more" she said as he thrust his hips against hers

And she screamed oh did she scream

"Casey Are you ok! Nora screamed from out side the door Derek not stoping

"I'm"

"just"

"fine"

"go"

"away!" She said in between thrusts

"Casey do you have Derek IN there?" She yelled

"Yes Derek Screamed resting a minute kissing her chest

"DEREK STOP! Nora yelled from the door

"No Mom I don't want him to" she screamed back as Derek started to thrust again

So Nora sat there in front of her door waiting

she waiting though all the screams, all the moans and all the other sounds comeing from the room


	7. Chapter 7

In the morning

* * *

"Casey wake up!" Derek shouted impatiently

Casey leaned over looking at the clock, which said 7:45.

"Holy Shit" she said as she got up scrambling to get everything she needed for school and throwing it on her bed as so did Derek

After getting all their stuff together they opened the door and Nora (who was leaning against it asleep) fell over on to the floor waking up as Casey and Derek began to laugh historically.

"Casey, Derek what are you doing?" she asked looking at them confused

"Well Nora we thought we would be to school but you in the way so I guess not, Oh by the way Casey what did I get last night?" He asked as he gave her short sweet kisses.

"Oh, dear" said Nora walking down stairs Casey following after her.

"So Really what did I get" he whispered in her ear

Casey giggles and said, "You got an A.

"Yes" he screams running into the kitchen.

"Nora where is everybody?" asked Derek looking around for life.

"Derek its Saturday there is no school" She said sadly

"Oh me and Casey must have forgot while we where…"

"Yeah you must have" Nora chimed in before Derek could finish.

"Mom Where is…"

"Its Saturday Case" Derek interrupted before Casey could finish.

"Oh we must have forgot while…."

"I no you did" Nora said annoyed.

"Oh, sorry!" Casey yelled to Nora while Nora was heading up the stairs.

Derek walked over and sat on the sofa.

"So what do you wanna watch?" Derek asked grabbing the remote remote from the tables he replaced it with his feet.

"Nothing" she said sitting on his lap facing him.

"Oh, I see" He said in his sexy voice wrapping his arms around her pulling her in for a kiss as they started to makeout.

Creak, Crack, Creak, Creak coming from the stairs 

But they ignored it.

"Ewwww get a room you to! What are you to doing together anyway isn't that illegal?"

Lizzy Screamed from the middle of the staircase.

They came apart quickly and separated to different parts of the sofa.

"Mom, George you told me to tell you when it happened…..It happened" she screamed from the same place on the stairs.

George ran out from the room quick as possible.

"I want you out!" He screamed "I don't want this to be a part of my family" "Get the fuck out!" He said pointing at the door.

Nora ran out of the room

"What's going on?!" She Screamed

* * *

Well She save them??? What do you think I wanna no…. R&R please 


	8. Chapter 8

Look I no this story is getting lame cut I don't have an inspiration for it ok and I've been having a bad week so im trying my best but I need Ideas for it ok I have none I ran out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for your ideas im going to TRY my best to put them together.**

WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN

"You can't just kick them out! I don't agree with it either but they're teenagers and they will get over it" Nora yelled trying to convince George he was wrong.

"Fine if you have no fucking problem with it you can leave to." He said in the calmest voice possible as he began walking back to the bedroom.

"I never said that!" She screamed running after him.

After a couple of minutes in silence to consume what had just happened. Lizzie turned to her now "corrupted" sister and said "Now look what you've done, you've ruined everything, now we don't even have a house to live in thanks to you and your whore" she turned back to the stairs and walked up to her. Casey collapsed into Derek as he held her and rocked he said "don't worry, we'll get though this we just have to find out how."

Standing on the porch with suitcases in hand, they started to walk. Casey and Derek hold hands on the far left while Lizzie and Nora holding hands on the far right.

"we can ask Emily if we can stay there?" Casey suggested.

"No, Its to close to the house it would just make Dad more mad than he already is cuz we'd still be in sight" Derek said in a low disappointed tone.

"Well what about Sam's?" She asked again with more hope.

"Help no! I don't trust him around you I no you used to date and I don't him to try anything with my baby." He said pulling her closer to him.

"Shes not your "baby" Derek shes MINE I don't remember you giving birth to her! Me and Lizzie are going to your Aunts. You need to find somewhere else to go because I need talk to George without you around.

The next chapter is going to be ummm I don't know how else to say it but Sexy


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING** Chapter is not suited for children

"Can I get you anything ma'am, Sir?" Asked a waiter standing in front of Casey and Derek's table at a hotel lobby.

"Umm, No thanks…. Actually can you tell us how much it costs to stay here in this beautiful place?" Derek asked him trying to sound nice and mature.

"Actually, if you agree to stay for 1 week the first night is free and the rest of the week is only 65 dollars" He told him trying to get them to stay.

Derek opened the door to their temporary home and threw their suitcases on the floor. He stepped in Casey behind him, and sat on the bed.

"So what do you want to do now?" Casey asked although she new what his answer was going to be.

He walked over to the door locked it and started to strip.

"So now you're a whore and a stripper?" She said getting up and walking over to him.

"Only if you want me to be," He said as he grabbed her by the waist, pulling her close.

They started to walk over towards the bed. He gave her light kisses on the lips but in her mind she was sick of the light kisses and for once she wanted it rough and hard, So she kisses back but hard and began to dig her nails into his back and she rapped her legs around his waist, by this time all they had on was their undergarments.

He fell roughly on top of her, because now he knew what she wanted and was going to do his best to give it to her.

She moaned as he began to thrust himself into her as hard as he could. He began to kiss her neck and began to suck on her breast.

"geez Derek this is...ouhh" she moaned not even able to finish.

"I no" he moaned in trying not to stop.

"I... Think...we...need...to..." said said beween thrusts.

"REST" She screamed as he intered her core as they cum together.

They layed there motionless for awhile.

Then as he pulled ok of her, she moaned and rolled on top of him.

"That was incridible"he said as she began to slide downward kising every inch down.

she began to suck him as he moaned and pleaded for her to suck harder.

she finished with a kiss on his head as hshe went to lay next to him

"Its your turn"he smiled and went down between her legs.

"ohhh my god" she moaned and he ate her out.

He laught and said " In new youd like that"

"Geez Derek do it again!" she screamed he began to turst into her again.

"what if we do this again first?" he moaned into her mouth.

"I will fuck you anytime" and sai between moans.

she screamed loud as he got faster and harder once again.

he stoped to rest and she began to trust she didnt want to stop she wanted to go forever

he laught as she to roll on top of him

she sat up on top of him and began to trust that way (it was more exciteing to her)

he pulled her down on top of him and he moaned

she make him harder than anyone ever had as he rolled on top of her and began to thurst once again she pulled his hair and he pulled hers trusting together in one motion

they began to reless.

She screamed and moaned as he push into her she on top of him and said dont pull out yet i like the way this feels.

He kissed her hard and replyd "i do to we can bmake this a daily thing if you want" he said pulling half why out then trusting back in.

"Fuck yes" she sceamed

He trusted harder now and screamed tell me you want it harder!"

so she screamed "Fuck me harder!"

"tell me you want it"

so she screamed "I want It, I want it fucking bad!"

He relessed into her core and collaped on top of her as they moaned

He pulled out and she kissed hes forhead

he kissed hers back they lay there under the covers breathlessly trying to breath.


	11. Chapter 11

THE Next MORNING 

Casey and Derek are laying in their cheap dirty hotel room Watching some T.V. when the phone rings.  
Derek anwsers:  
Derek: "hello"  
Caller: "Hello? Derek"  
Derek: "Yes"  
Nora: "It's Nora. How are you guys.? Is everything ok"  
Derek: "yeah Nora its all fine. Why are you calling.?"

Casey Takes the phone out of Derekes hand.

Casey: "Mom"  
Nora: "Casey"  
Casey: "Whats up"  
Nora: "Nothing hun. But George and I were thinking"  
Casey: "yeah"  
Nora: "I think..We think..That you should move back in"  
Casey: "Oh my gosh.! Hold on."

Casey covers the mouth piece of the phone and tells Derek what her mother has just told her.

Derek: Do you think we should?  
Casey: Well Do we really have a choice.  
Derek looked at her contemplating the situation.

"Well.?" Casey said.  
"fine, sure. why not." Derek responded.

With a Shrek Casey picked back up the phone and said with great excitement,

"Yes we'll move back in.  
Nora: "Great"  
..But we want to get married first."

She hung up the phone before her mother could say anything more.

"Wait What.?"Derek Asked in amazment.

Casey reponding "Well Sorry I just want to make sure that they cant try and.. and..seperate us again."

"I'm not disagreeing, I'm just shocked that you where the one to bring it up"

* * *

Next step Marriage 


End file.
